Electronic musical instruments created with keys, strings, and other input devices in conjunction with synthesizers for creating the musical sounds based on these inputs are well known and documented. These electronic musical instruments are typically very similar in form and function to traditional acoustic instruments which mean they require the same skills and nuances to generate music rather than just noise. Such electronic musical instruments, similar to traditional acoustic instruments, allow control of many parameters such as timbre, pitch and tone quality through slight user modifications to input controls.
For example, the main components of acoustic, electric and electronic guitars are strings and frets which are actuated by the user to generate notes and/or chords. Knobs or other controls are provided to control volume and tone. In order for the user to generate a correct note, they must have the appropriate finger placement pressing down the string or strings with the appropriate amount of pressure in the correct position above the fret. The user then uses the other hand to pluck or strum the string, generating the desired note. Similarly, chord, or combinations of notes, can be generated by using multiple fingers on multiple strings and frets with the appropriate amount of pressure and positioning applied, while the other hand strums or plucks the appropriate strings. If the user's fingering is off, either on the position above the fret or on the pressure of any of the strings on the frets, the wrong sound will be produced, creating noise. Simultaneously pressing the strings upon the frets and strumming can be awkward and difficult, making the experience less than musical and less than pleasant to the unskilled user. This stringed instrument analogy also includes other stringed instruments like the violin, cello, etc. that sound equally as bad when first played by novices.
Alternatively, wind instruments typically require a vibrating column of air within the instrument and use holes in the airway or changes in the length of the airway to create a note. Wind instruments such as a flute or clarinet use holes where a trumpet or trombone uses the airway length. In order to set the column of air vibrating, a reed is used or alternatively, buzzing into the instrument is required. Different sounds can be created by changing the way the performer blows into the instrument. It requires great skill for the user to properly get and keep the air column vibrating. If not done correctly the sound output is again less than pleasant to the ear. Traditional wind instruments are very difficult to learn and master.
There are many reasons people don't learn how to play a musical instrument. Among the reasons is the perception that musical ability is innate, you are born with talent for playing or not. Another reason for not learning to play an instrument is the lack of immediate feedback. Playing traditional instruments requires skills that until mastered don't provide rewarding musical sounds early enough in practice. Finally, practice is required and practicing alone can be boring to many.
Simpler musical opportunities like karaoke can be fun, include groups of friends, and you don't have to be a good singer to enjoy the experience. In karaoke, the words to sing are displayed on a screen with a pointer to tell the user when to sing them.
An electronic musical instrument which simulates the realistic music experience of traditional musical instruments without the fine tuning of one's skills is desirable.
Another challenging aspect of musically playing an instrument is the ability to read sheet music. Sheet music is used as a record of, a guide to, or a means to perform, a piece of music. Comprehending sheet music requires a special form of literacy: the ability to read musical notation. Some musicians do learn music by ear, where they hear the tune and can play it back without assistance of sheet music. Alternatives to sheet music include chord charts. A chord chart contains little or no melodic information at all but provides detailed harmonic and rhythmic information.
Standard music notation uses a five-line staff. Pitch is shown by placement of notes on the staff and duration is shown with different note values and additional symbols such as dots and ties. Notation is read from left to right. A staff of written music generally begins with a clef, which indicates the particular range of pitches encompassed by the staff. Following the clef, the key signature on a staff indicates the key of the piece by specifying certain notes to be flat or sharp throughout the piece. Following the key signature is the time signature. Measures (bars) divide the piece into regular groupings of beats, and the time signatures specify those groupings. Directions to the player regarding matters such as tempo and dynamics are added above or below the staff.
An alternative method to the standard sheet music and chord charts is desirable.
Guitar Hero™ and Rock Band™ are two popular music video game titles, having sold some 20+ million units by August 2008. Each games feature a guitar-shaped controller that the player uses to simulate the performance of their favorite rock performers. The guitar controller has different colored buttons on the neck and a strum bar on the main body which simulate the frets and strings of a real guitar, respectfully. The player presses buttons and strums on the controller in time with the musical “score” that scroll on the game screen. This guitar-shaped controller is very easy to use to recreate the music presented in the game. The Guitar Hero and Rock Band approach to creating a realistic music experience of traditional musical instruments without the fine tuning of a user's skills is very popular.
A new simplified instrument paradigm beyond gaming is desired; accordingly this invention provides such technology.